1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas purge unit, a load port apparatus, and an installation stand for a purging container.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in the semiconductor manufacturing process, there is a technique for cleaning an interior atmosphere of a wafer transport container by arranging gas intake nozzles on an installation stand for a load port apparatus, contacting the intake nozzles to gas intake ports provided on a bottom surface of the wafer transport container, and introducing a purge gas (bottom purge).
In the technique, there is a risk that positional variation and inclination of the gas intake ports cause a positional displacement between the gas intake nozzles and the gas intake ports. Such a clearance arises a problem that an inert gas supplied from the gas intake nozzles is leaked or that outside air is mixed into the wafer transport container via the gas.
In order to solve such a problem, a system that a nozzle body or a tip portion of a nozzle is pivoted (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2) is disclosed. The system employs a structure of pivoting a nozzle member itself with a nozzle opening or a part thereof. Thus, the nozzle structure is limited to be smaller.
In the conventional technique, a portion where elastic members are rubbed is necessary to pivot the nozzle member itself with the nozzle opening or a part thereof and to ensure sealabilty. Thus, there is a risk that rubbing chips (particles) caused by friction at the rubbed portion circulate into the wafer transport container through a flow passage.
In the conventional technique, there is also a risk that when even a little deposition is caused to the rubbed portion, the pivoting portion is clogged, following capability is hindered, and a clearance between a tip of a nozzle and an intake port is formed.
[Patent Document 1] JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2012-164948
[Patent Document 2] JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2014-36185